


Lost

by SparkyArcher



Series: The Kirkwall Chronicles of Evangeline and Elia [18]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hawke Has A Twin, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Dragon Age II Quest - A Bitter Pill, Sad, Threats of Violence, moping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyArcher/pseuds/SparkyArcher
Summary: Evangeline Hawke has no idea what to do after Fenris walks out on her after a night of bliss. She has never been in a situation like this before and so, left with few options, she goes to a trusted friend for help.





	Lost

Evangeline was lost. Her heart had shattered into a million tiny pieces when Fenris walked out of her home. She said she understood and she did but it still hurt. For the last twenty minutes, she had sat on the edge of her bed, staring at the dying fireplace, struggling to hold in her tears and trying to decide where she would go from here. Does she pretend nothing happened and hope Fenris wouldn’t dwell on it either or does she hold it against him for eternity. Eve shook her head, she wasn’t thinking properly and if there were ever a time she needed help, this was it. Quickly, she dressed and left her room, padding down the hall to her sister’s only to find the door shut. Eve sighed, that meant that Merrill or Isabela, possibly both were there and she wasn’t willing to interrupt her sister’s happiness to mope. She would have to go elsewhere but then the question was where? Aveline was probably sleeping, Sebastian would just talk sense to her, she would never utter a word of this to Anders so that only left her with one choice.

 

Kirkwall’s streets had been quiet as Eve made her way to the Hanged Man, confirming her earlier suspicions about her sister when she noted Isabela’s absence. She didn’t even stop to greet the bartender as she made her way up to Varric’s suite, knowing the dwarf would be far from bed at this ‘early’ hour of the night. She sat down across from him as he greeted her with a warm smile.  
“You’re up a bit late. What’s the occasion?” Varric’s grin faltered at the painfully strained smile on Eve’s face and even the Arishok would be able to tell she was on the brink of a breakdown. “Well shit, what’s the matter Fluffy? You look like a kicked puppy.”  
“I feel like a kicked puppy.” Evangeline admitted and instantly all the jokes Varric had lined up disappeared, Eve never admitted to being upset.  
“Alright, tell big brother Varric what’s wrong.” He urged because obviously she had come here to talk considering she doesn’t drink often. Evangeline sighed again, dropping her head into her hands, trying and failing to hide her tears from her friend.  
“It’s Fenris.” She whispered, smiling just a little at the relieved sigh from Varric, everyone knew she often agonized over trying to help him, “After what happened with Hadrianna I was so worried about him and then he showed up at home.” It was getting harder for her to speak through her tears and Varric found his hand drifting to Bianca. If that brooding elf had laid a hand on her, he was gonna give Fenris a very painful lesson in manners.  
“Do I need to put an arrow in his pride?” Varric was a little relieved at the quiet laugh he’d managed to drag from the woman and his grip on Bianca loosened.  
“No, it was all consensual.” Eve assured him.  
“Then what’s the problem? Shouldn’t you still be in bed with him then?” Varric realized that was the wrong thing to say when Eve quietly sobbed.   
“He left.” She muttered, “I’ll spare you the details but something happened and he left.”  
“Shit, Evangeline.” Varric muttered, shaking his head, “I’m sorry. Did he tell you why?”   
“Sort of.” Eve sighed again, not willing to tell Varric about what Fenris had said about being happy for a little while, “It hurts, Varric.” Her head was on the table when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she didn’t think much of it until someone spoke.  
“What hurts?” Apparently Anders had come around for a night cap and Eve was frozen in place at his voice. “I know you don’t like magical healing but if you’re hurt I’d like to help.” He offered, only growing more concerned at the look of Varric’s face.  
“It’s not that kind of hurt, Blondie.” Varric filled in, trying not to give too many details but if there was one thing Anders was good at, it was jumping to conclusions. This time he hit the nail on the head.  
“I’m going to rip his hide right from his bones.” Anders growled, he had threatened to do so if Fenris ever hurt her after Evangeline had confided in him about her growing crush. Now he was trying to march out of the Hanged Man to make good on that threat but Evangeline’s hand around his wrist kept him in place.  
“Anders please don’t.” She actually giggled a little at his theatrics, “I just don’t know what to do. This has never happened before.” The tears were back as Anders sat next to her and gave her a big squeezy hug.  
“You cry and scream and curse that damned elf to the void until you feel better.” Anders offered helpfully.  
“Or you could drink until you pass out.” Varric added, handing the woman a drink which she accepted but did not start to drink.  
“I think I’ll stick with crying and cursing.” Eve giggled just a bit.  
“He’s got a lot of problems, Evangeline.” Varric sighed after a minute of silence, “He doesn’t know how to be happy and he’s probably just as overwhelmed as you are. Give him some time, I’m sure he’ll come around.” Eve nodded as the dwarf spoke, he was right of course and she knew it but that didn’t dull the sting.

It was close to 3AM by the time Evangeline decided to head home. She had indeed cursed and screamed and cried about the broody elf she had found herself in love with and she had also felt a bit better afterwards. That didn’t change the fact that she had somehow gotten turned around in Hightown (no sense of direction in a city was a curse) and wound up on Fenris’ doorstep. She knew better than to try and confront him before he was ready and the same night was well before, but she wanted to do something to let him know she still cared about him. That she wasn’t angry. That’s when the crest on her belt sprung to mind. What better way to tell someone you love them then by giving them the symbol of your family, the family you want them to be a part of? Evangeline felt oh-so clever as she unfastened the metal coat of arms and thought for a moment before pulling out a red silk cloth from her pocket. She normally used it to clean off her blades after battle but now it made the perfect wrapping for her little gift (it had been washed after her last battle so it was clean). After wrapping up the little shield with the greatest care she has ever used, Eve slipped just inside the door of Fenris’ mansion, set it down beside the door and snuck out again. She reasoned with herself that if Fenris wore the emblem then there was still hope for them. If not then she would just have to move on.

Evangeline couldn’t help the silly grin on her face a few days later as she collected Fenris for a job. Upon his belt was the Amell/Hawke family crest and around his wrist, the silk cloth she had wrapped it in. Not what she had in mind but it gave her hope.


End file.
